<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and in Health by Saerwenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880550">In Sickness and in Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn'>Saerwenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting like disasters, Fever, Karasuno, M/M, My two favorite disaster adults, Secret Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic, UkaiTake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saerwenn/pseuds/Saerwenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda has a fever, but he chooses to ignore it in favor of going to practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Sickness and in Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeda rarely got sick. </p>
<p>Despite his less than stellar eating habits, and the fact he stayed up more nights than he slept, he was lucky enough to push through whatever cold or flu was circulating at the time with minimal damage. So when he awoke tangled in damp sheets, hair plastered to his forehead and head feeling like it was splitting in half, he was more than a bit disgruntled. </p>
<p>He peeled himself out of the covers, grimacing at the way his t-shirt clung to his skin and quickly shucked out of the offending article of clothing as he trudged to his bathroom. A quick assessment in the mirror confirmed what he already knew. </p>
<p>He felt like absolute shit. </p>
<p>Takeda closed his eyes and tried to breathe, taking stock of his symptoms. He had a fever; that he knew without even touching a thermometer. The way his muscles shook with the effort to hold his own weight, and trembled from the chill in the air were a factor to consider, as well as the pink flush decorating his cheeks. His head was pounding, and he felt lightheaded and dizzy on his feet. The teacher sighed, making his way to turn on the bath. Checking his phone, he still had about an hour before he had to be at the gym for an early-morning Saturday practice. </p>
<p>He could likely text Ukai and let him know he was feeling under the weather, but he decided against it ultimately, after taking some fever reducers and donning a medical mask he kept for such occasions; there was no use in everyone else getting sick too. </p>
<p>Pulling on a black pair of track pants, and forgoing his usual zip-up jacket for a large red hoodie, Takeda shrugged on a jacket and grabbed his keys. His couch looked so comfy, and his head felt a bit muddled, but the medication was helping his symptoms ease up already. </p>
<p>Besides, Takeda thought as he locked his door, Being alone when you’re sick is the worst. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Takeda got to practice, he was immediately chastised. </p>
<p>“Are you sick?” Ukai asked immediately, marching towards him instead of away. Takeda blushed under his mask. The two of them had been dating for a few months now, and despite having to keep it a secret, it was the happiest the older man had ever been. Underneath Ukai’s rebellious hairdo and piercings was a gentle, loving, passionate man, and uncovering the many layers of this beautiful being made Takeda’s heart leap like he was a teenager with a crush. Despite the need for professionalism at practice, Takeda could see Ukai’s fingers twitching by his sides, likely resisting the urge to tuck the smaller man under his chin and hold him tight. Takeda’s entire being ached for one of those hugs. </p>
<p>“I’m feeling a bit under the weather, yes,” he replied. “But I’m okay. I just didn’t want to spread any germs,” he pointed to the mask as explanation. </p>
<p>“Still, you should be in bed resting, not here babysitting these idiots!” Ukai lectured, cocking his head to the side. Takeda smiled sheepishly. </p>
<p>“I… don’t like being alone when I’m sick,” he whispered, catching Ukai off guard, “And I really wanted to see you.” </p>
<p>Watching Ukai’s jaw drop and face turn red was so far, the highlight of his day. </p>
<p>“Fine,” he grumbled, steering the teacher to a chair, “It’s probably better that I keep an eye on you anyways. But as soon as these kids are done here, I’m taking you straight home.” Takeda raised an eyebrow suggestively. </p>
<p>“Yeah, try that when you aren’t a walking germ,” Ukai chuckled, pointing to the chair in question, “Now sit.” </p>
<p>“Yes, coach,” Takeda saluted, gingerly sitting on the folding chair and sighing in relief. Despite his temperature creeping higher again, he felt better even seeing his boyfriend. Realizing it was probably time to take another dose of medicine, he reached into his bag to grab it. </p>
<p>After a few moments of rifling around, he realized something very unfortunate: he had left his medicine bottle on the kitchen counter. </p>
<p>Well, that’s not great, he thought to himself, but I’ll take some after practice. No need to worry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeda was getting worried. </p>
<p>His fever was back with a vengeance, and he was panting underneath his mask from the effort of sitting upright. His headache was back, the fuzziness in his head making it hard to think straight, and his body ached something awful. Managing a fever was a key to any sort of flu, and he had forgotten his water bottle on top of the medicine. He could feel his forehead getting damp with sweat. </p>
<p>Ukai was so focused on the kids, that he didn’t notice his partner’s worsening condition, and Takeda could tell by the way he was running constant drills that he was trying to get practice over and done so he could get them both home sooner. As much as he rationally told himself that, Takeda couldn’t help but just want Ukai to walk over here, pick him up and cradle him against his chest as he took him away from here. Away from this sickness, away… even his thoughts were muddled. He just wanted Ukai. </p>
<p>The storage room caught his attention. Wasn’t he supposed to do an inventory for that? Maybe he should do that now, so that he would be distracted and time would go faster. He stood up abruptly, only wobbling a little thank you very much, and made his way over to the storage room. </p>
<p>Once inside, he forgot what he had set out to do as the dimmer lights soothed his headache immensely. He was dizzy, his vision swimming in and out of focus, and a little stab of adrenaline shot through his body as he realized something very crucial: he was really sick. Something was very wrong with him. He needed to get out of here, now. </p>
<p>He took a step back in the direction of the gym, but the noises and lights affronted his senses and made him stumble, pain erupting throughout his temple. He raised both hands to his eyes, trying to block out some of the light, blinking back the tears that were already starting to drip down his cheeks. His body wasn’t going to hold him up much longer. God he wanted Ukai to hold him, to shush him and tell him it was going to be alright. </p>
<p>“Sensei?!” </p>
<p>That was Hinata’s voice, somewhere to his left, and the sounds of volleyballs hitting the gym floor ceased abruptly. He blinked again, removing his hands, and realized everyone was staring at him as he swayed on his feet. </p>
<p>“Takeda!” That was Ukai’s voice, splitting and strong and followed by harsh footfalls against the flooring. Takeda nearly sobbed in relief. Maybe he did. </p>
<p>“Keishin…” he cried, watching Ukai’s eyes widen and his pace pick up, but they both knew he wouldn’t make it. By now the rest of the team had kicked into high gear too, a few of them running for the door to get help, some of them trying to reach Takeda, and it was at that moment that he realized the floor wasn’t moving; HE was moving towards the floor. He was falling, face first, hands clutching his chest as he willed his heart to stop racing, willed his body to do anything at all. </p>
<p>As he hit the ground, he heard Ukai’s panicked voice above him, but he was near-delirious by now, his glasses skidding across the floor and his body trembling like a leaf in the wind. That’s how he felt, too. Barely tethered to a branch, trying not to lose himself in a storm. </p>
<p>Suddenly a cool hand was on his burning forehead, peeling the mask away from his face and cradling his head in their hands. </p>
<p>“You’re on fire,” Ukai was hissing above him, not even bothering to hide his feelings. Someone was on the phone beside him, calling an ambulance. </p>
<p>“I don’t feel good,” Takeda whispered, struggling to raise his hand. Ukai caught it halfway, squeezing tightly. His tether. </p>
<p>“No shit,” he mumbled, setting a wet towel on his red skin, “You should have told me it was this bad, Ittetsu. You shouldn’t have even been here, Christ. The doctor will be here soon.” </p>
<p>“Please don’t leave me Keishin,” Takeda whimpered, knowing he was asking something heavy of the man. If Ukai went with Takeda to the hospital, the rumours would begin, but he couldn’t bear the thought of being alone right now. Another set of tears dripped down his cheeks, as his eyes met Ukai’s. He was being so selfish. Already opening his mouth to take it back, a large, calloused hand reached up and brushed away the tear tracks on his flushed skin. </p>
<p>“Yeah, like you’d be able to get rid of me right now,” He whispered, his words soothing Takeda’s anxious thoughts. “Oi! Daichi! I’m taking your Sensei to the hospital, he’s way too out of it and as the only qualified adult here I need to make sure he gets checked in. Can you finish up practice and make sure everything gets cleaned up?!” </p>
<p>“Yes coach!” </p>
<p>Takeda blinked. That was… genius, really. He didn’t even have to disclose that they were more than friends. He allowed another sob to break through, feeling his eyes slipping closed. He was just so tired. As he heard the sirens approaching, he found himself drifting off, breaking off the branch and floating away into the wind, Ukai’s voice a mere whisper on the breeze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Takeda groggily blinked his eyes open, it was dark outside. </p>
<p>Disoriented, he reached for his nightstand to find his glasses, only to feel crisp sheets that did not feel like his futon. Trying to clear his head, he rubbed his eyes and tried to focus his eyesight. </p>
<p>“Oi, here,” came a low voice to his left, one that he recognized immediately as his boyfriend. A pair of blue frames were being held in front of his nose. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Takeda croaked weakly, placing the spectacles on the bridge of his nose and finally getting a good look at his surroundings. He was definitely in the hospital, an IV hooked into his right hand and cool white sheets blanketing his small frame. Ukai was sitting in a chair beside him, as close as he could possibly be without actually climbing onto the bed. Takeda chuckled. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Ukai was asking him, pressing his palm to the teacher’s forehead, “Your fever is definitely down.” </p>
<p>“I feel better than I did earlier,” Takeda confirmed, noticing the chills and pains wracking his body had subsided into a dull ache. His headache was still noticeable but not as prominent, his skin felt cooler and he didn’t feel as dizzy, however he didn’t want to try moving just yet. </p>
<p>“You’ve been asleep the entire day,” Ukai filled him in “You were dehydrated and have a bacterial infection, so you’re on antibiotics too. IV is staying in until tomorrow to help with fluids.” </p>
<p>Takeda nodded. That seemed about right. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble,” he croaked, reaching for the glass of water he had noticed beside him, “I probably should have just stayed home today, but if I hadn’t have forgotten my medication, I wouldn’t have gone downhill so badly.” </p>
<p>“No point in what-if’s, Sensei,” Ukai mused, taking the cup from him when he was finished with it and setting it on the table again, before carefully threading their fingers together. “You scared us is all. Shit, you scared me half to death when you collapsed like that.” Takeda blushed. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he repeated, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth for a chaste kiss, cradling Ukai’s larger hand to his flushed cheeks. “Do I have to stay here all night then?” </p>
<p>“Yes, obviously,” Ukai grumbled, trying to hide his reddened cheeks, “But I’ll be here the entire time.” Takeda visibly relaxed at that. </p>
<p>“Oh, good,” he breathed, already feeling his eyes drooping, “I don’t like being alone when I’m sick.” </p>
<p>“So you’ve mentioned,” Ukai said softly, untangling their fingers so he could sling one arm around his boyfriend’s small frame and bring the other up to card through sweat-curled bangs. “Sleep, Itettsu. I’ll be here when you wake up.” </p>
<p>Takeda drifted off to the feeling of warm hands on his scalp and a promise that everything would be alright. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days later, Takeda was propped up on his couch with a stack of books beside him and the TV set to whatever sports game Ukai was currently watching. His other half was currently sprawled across the couch with his head in Takeda’s lap, eyes glued to the TV screen and arms loosely wrapped around his boyfriend’s middle. </p>
<p>The antibiotics were working wonders, however they had left Takeda too weak to return to work, so he begrudgingly called in sick this morning. Ukai had also called in to his store this morning, grumbling about how his clumsy partner would only injure himself without proper supervision. Takeda had pretended to be offended to hide his sheer joy at getting to spend the day with the love of his life taking after him. </p>
<p>Speaking of, a straw poked at his lips, which was Ukai’s way of making sure Takeda drank enough water. Takeda allowed it in without protest, taking a few big gulps before slumping back down against his pillows, sighing. </p>
<p>“Thanks for taking care of me, Keishin,” he said, reaching down to ruffle the bleach blonde strands that hung loosely in front of the man’s face. Ukai climbed up on his forearms so he was face to face with Takeda, breaths mingling and chests flush together. </p>
<p>“I’ll always take care of you, Itettsu,” he said sincerely, causing Takeda’s heart to stutter. As their lips came together in a deep kiss, Takeda grinned, knowing he would never be alone again, weather in sickness or in health.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm finally starting season 3 of haikyuu and honestly I don't know if it's because i'm in my late 20's or because I adore Takeda but these two are just the cutest shit ever and I need to write about them. If you have any prompts for these two disasters plz leave them in the comments I need some motivation &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>